


Who? Me!?

by ThatFanwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dean, Awkwardness, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Charlie Ships It, Charlie isnt dead, Dean and Cas meet, Dean likey, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Comic mentioned, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFanwriter/pseuds/ThatFanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean believes the beautiful man waving is waving at him.<br/>~~~<br/>The man gave a weak laugh that could have easily passed as cough and deepened his gaze into the floor, which Cas did not like considering he had such beautiful green eyes and having them pointed at the floor prevented Cas from admiring them.<br/>“So, uhh… I havn’t seen this movie yet” the man started, slowly lifting his gaze at Cas like a hurt puppy.</p><p>“So then why did you go on a rant about it?” Cas furrowed his brows squinting at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is the first Destiel fic that I have ever shared with anybody, so please bear with me. That being said any kind of feedback would be fantastic! Love ya'll!! Kisses.  
> Oh also Charlie is alive and well in this because Charlie.

Cas had spent the entire day walking around the mall with his best friend Charlie. He hated malls and he hated crowded places, but this just went to show how far we would go for the people he loved.

“Wait, we have to go back!!” Charlie stopped, looking through her bags.

“What, did you forget something?” Cas worried, mentally trying to remember all of the stores they had visited that day.

“I think I left one of my shopping bags somewhere...wait hold on” She grabbed the rest of her bags from Cas.

“It was the Hot Topic one, oh no! Cas!!! I had like 10 shirts in there!” Charlie frantically looked to her best friend.

“We’ll find it … and if we don’t, we’ll just go back to Hot Topic and I’ll buy the shirts for you” He assured her, trying his best to not look worried on how we would afford getting her those shirts.

“I think I might have left it at the comic book store, c’mon let’s go, it might still be there!” She said bounding off, Cas at her heels.

“Okay,” Charlie huffed once they got there, “I’ll check the comic store you the dvd store?” She asked pointing to the store across from them.

With a nod Cas headed for the other store.

**................................................................**

Dean, you said we were going to go the bookstore” Sam stated angrily.

“Comic _BOOKs_ ” Dean replied, not lifting his head from the Astonishing X-Men # 51 issue.

“Dean!” Sam whined again.

“Look Sam,” Dean angrily put down the comic, “we’re at a MALL, if you don’t like this store then walk around until you find one you do. I’ll meet you in the food court in… what an hour or two?”

“An hour or two? Very specific Dean.” Sam gave him bitch face number seven.

“Look what do you think phones are for? Now get!” Dean replied, head snapping back to the comic. Only to be interrupted moments later with a knock to the window panel in front of him.

“Dean, just make sure to answer when I call or text okay?” Sam scolded through the window before walking off.

Dean was about to return to his comic, anxious to see what would happen with Northstar, when something caught his eye from the store across him. There was a guy frantically waving his hand to the store he was in. He was mouthing something, Dean looked around the store confused but no one there had seemed to take notice of the man, same went for the people walking in between the two stores.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful man, Northstar completely forgotten, and tried making out what the man was so urgently mouthing. He moved closer to the window, entertaining the idea that the gorgeous stranger was trying to get his attention. Why? Dean had no idea, but that wave, however frantic, was still a wave.

Dean saw the man’s eyes light up as Dean reached the window, the man now stared signaling for Dean to come to him. Dean smirked, intrigued, by the directness of this guy. He put down the X-Men comic and made his way to the door and across the hall into the other store.

“EEE!! You found it!” A redhead squealed running past Dean and to his mystery man. Dean, feet away from reaching his target, froze, immediately turning to the nearest dvd rack.

“Yes but they want a receipt, proof that I’m not stealing it from someone else or something.” The man replied in a deep gravely voice that made Dean’s heart pound.

“Oh no problem, I stuck them all in my purse - here take these” Charlie handed Cas her load of shopping bags.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, of course mister handsome over there, with his deep blue eyes, gorgeous tan, and jet black - _just had sex-_ hair hadn’t been waving at plain old Dean, what had he been thinking. He chanced another look at mister sexy, so close to him now. They were staring. Crap! Why were they staring? ‘ _Dean SHUT UP!!!’_ He yelled at himself when he realized he had still been laughing.

“Uhh…” Dean tried to think on his feet, “this movie,” he reached for the movie directly in front of him without breaking his gaze with the pair, “it’s Aces! Get’s me every time, it’s so funny man I love it!” He glanced at the movie in his hands, _‘oh great job Dean, you just know how to dig a hole for yourself’_ he scolded himself, “umm...ya-a-a lot of people don’t appreciate the comedy behind the-The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, but you know I- I -I am rambling and I will shut up now and I will let you two love birds get back to your shopping. Haha” If he didn’t get out of there fast his face was going to be redder than that girl’s hair, especially considering that the boy with the eyes Dean wanted to swim laps in was just staring at him, completely dumbfounded.

“Okay Bye.” Dean quickly turned and tried his best to run out of there in a manly looking way.

Of course his escape plan failed miserably, unless running out of there, setting off the alarms, and having the security guard stop him was part of the plan, in that case, it unfolded beautifully.

**...............................................**

“I didn’t know I still had the DVD in my hand sir” Cas could hear the other man trying to explain his situation to the store security.

Charlie had decided she needed to stock up on some DVD’s she hadn’t noticed the first time they were there, which surprised Cas considering how she had nearly ransacked the place on their first visit. But of course he didn’t protest, anything to make his Charlie happy.

At some point she had wondered off into the science fiction section, Cas too busy secretly eavesdropping on their mystery rambler to notice. He made his way to where the guy had been standing before he burst out into laughter. He had only been a few feet away from Cas and Charlie, so naturally their attention had shifted to the man with the shaky laughter.

Cas stopped, now standing in front of a Sesame Street DVD collection, _‘what had the guy said?’_ Cas ransacked his memory, he had been more focused on the sharp green eyes, and the way his skin crinkled around them when he laughed, than what the guy had actually been saying. ‘ _Grouchy_?’ his eyes stopped on a movie featuring Elmo parachuting with a blue blanket. He picked it up slowly and began examining it. If it had made that handsome man burst into that much laughter, it had to be worth a try right?

He was halfway through the synopsis of the movie, when he was interrupted with a shy hi. He turned to find the mystery rambler, in all his tight flannel glory, standing behind him.

“Sorry, I’m just … I’m putting the movie back.” The guy blushed, primarily making eye contact with the floor.

“Are you not getting it? I thought it was ‘ _Aces_ ’” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side like a kitten, genuinely confused. “I myself was actually considering getting it, see if I could perhaps ‘ _appreciate the comedy’_ behind the movie.” Cas smiled to himself, proud that he had been able to quote the words that had come out of that plump red mouth, guess he had been listening.

“Umm...ha” The man gave a weak laugh that could have easily passed as cough and deepened his gaze into the floor, which Cas did not like considering he had such beautiful green eyes and having them pointed at the floor prevented Cas from admiring them.

“So, uhh… I haven't seen this movie yet” the man started, slowly lifting his gaze at Cas, like a hurt puppy.

“So then why did you go on a rant about it?” Cas furrowed his brows squinting at Dean.

**..............................................**

“Funny story.” Dean tried not to squirm under the stare of the other guy, “you see I was over there,” he waved in the general direction of the comic book store, “and uhh, well I saw you waving and gesturing and what not, and well I guess I thought you were talking to me.” Dean smiled sheepishly, “ha, so I um came over, you know to talk and what not,” he couldn’t help but glance at the other man’s lips at that last part, just perfectly sitting there on the man’s perfect face. Dean was so out of his element, he was always the one making girls and guys squirm and blush and be at a loss for words, he was normally never the one feeling it.

“And anyways you weren’t, you were calling your girlfriend over and I got here and I panicked, which is very unlike me by the way, I’m usually very good on my feet, I can be a very cool and suave guy you know, I’m quite the charmer you know” he didn’t know why he was still talking, “well anyways ya, I saw that you had been calling her so I laughed at the fact that I thought someone like you would still be available,” which was of course only partially the reason why he had laughed, but he didn’t feel like self-deprecating himself any further, “and then I began to ramble, which is what I’m doing now, because apparently I do that, I’m going to be quiet now.” Dean finished taking a deep breath and mentally hating himself for having embarrassed himself in front of this godly creature.

“You know,” the man finally said after what had felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds, “I think it’s kinda funny in an ironic sorta way how people always assume Charlie and I are dating. I mean considering she is very into females and I very into males, especially cute rambling ones, I just feel like it’s ironic is all.” The man mused, staring intently at Dean, the ghost of a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Dean swallowed hard. “Really, you don’t say, because you know as of late I have been known to ramble” Dean smirked staring into the deep blue eyes of the man in front of him.

“Really? I hadn't noticed” The man answered, a smile playing on his eyes.

**..................................................................**

“Dean! _Four!_ FOUR HOURS! DEAN!” Sam shouted as Dean approached the Impala, he was sitting on the hood, he had been for the last 15 minutes.

“For _TWO_ _hours_ Dean you had me waiting for you in the food court! The last hour I spent looking for you. And where have you been for the last twenty minutes huh!? The Mall closed already for crying out loud!!”

“Sorry I... got sidetracked” Dean said, and no that was _not_ a dopey smile forming on his face. “Why didn’t you just call me?” 

“Dean, check your phone!” Sam jumped off the car. “I called you man like 500 times!” He gave Dean bitch face number 8.

“Okay stop exaggerating Sammy,” Dean pulled out his phone along with his keys, 43 missed calls, “ _o_ -kay, sorry I put it on silent for the movie and must have forgotten to take it off, I’m sorry Sam, you're a big boy- I figured you could take care of yourself for a little while.” He slid into the impala.

“Movies- you went to go see a movie Dean?” Sam asked slamming the door with more force than necessary as he got into the car, smiling as Dean winced.

“There was one playing at the theater in the mall, so- yeah” Dean tried to look really busy starting the car as he avoided his brothers stare.

“So, you went to the movies by yourself? Okay well a movie doesn’t last four hours Dean!” Sam continued, relentless as ever.

“I-I met someone okay! And we got to talking and we went to the movies and we walked around and just talked a lot- I- I guess I just lost track of time okay,” Dean said, leaving out the part where he walked Cas to his car and they ended up kissing goodnight. He gripped the steering wheel, threatening the life out of that blush that wanted to creep on his face, but smiling despite himself.

“You met someone?” Sam huffed leaning back into his chair, “well I hope whoever it was was worth it Dean, because I am going to milk this for as long as I can” Sam smirked.

 _He was_ , Dean thought, smiling to himself and looked over at his brother, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


	2. Yes! You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes but… I thought this would be..” Dean smiled as he saw Cas struggle for the right words, “fitting” Cas finally settled on as he passed Dean the bag over the table. “I mean considering we are celebrating the day we met at the video store.” He eyed Dean with a smirk as the other man slowly pulled out a DVD, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. A warm, and slightly embarrassed, smile crept on Dean’s face as memories from their first encounter flooded his head.

Dean was sitting in the Food Court, two burgers left untouched in front of him as he kept scanning the mass of people around him. He spotted a man in a trenchcoat making his way towards him, he was waving. A smile played on Dean’s mouth as he began looking around dramatically, and then, pointing at himself, mouthed “Who? Me?!” to the man in the trenchcoat who was now a lot closer.

“Yes! You!” The man laughed as he approached Dean at the table.

“Well, just wanted to make sure Cas, I mean I have gotten it wrong before” Dean replied getting up from his seat to greet Cas with a hug and chaste kiss on the lips. “You're late, by the way.”

“I was on time but I had to make a quick stop.” Cas raised the hand that was not currently wrapped around Dean’s waist, to reveal a shopping bag.

“It’s a present for you.” He replied to Dean’s arched brows, as they sat down.

“Present? Cas I thought we already exchanged presents this morning over breakfast?”

“Yes but… I thought this would be..” Dean smiled as he saw Cas struggle for the right words, “ _fitting_ ” Cas finally settled on as he passed Dean the bag over the table. “I mean considering we are celebrating the day we met at the video store.” He eyed Dean with a smirk as the other man slowly pulled out a DVD, _The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland_. A warm, and slightly embarrassed, smile crept on Dean’s face as memories from their first encounter flooded his head.

“Happy Anniversary Dean.” Cas smiled, leaning across the table to pull the green-eyed man into a quick kiss, “I love you Dean.”

Dean flushed, even after all this time of being with Cas, Cas still had the ability to turn Dean into a fumbling flustered idiot.

“I love you too babe.” Dean responded planting another kiss on the man’s lips before settling back into his chair. “Now eat your burger before it gets too cold!” He warned trying his best to look intimidating.

“I was thinking,” Cas tried to hide his smile as he picked up his burger, “we could watch the movie when we get home, see if we can appreciat-”

“Shut up!” Dean cut him off, a smile playing in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, watcha think yay, nay? Please let me know, any feedback would be awesome!!  
> xx-ThatFanwriter
> 
> also tumblr and twitter are both ThatFanwriter - I mainly have Destiel, McDanno, and Stony related things right now.


End file.
